To Bury the Hatchet
by Akai-neechan
Summary: "You two want to know who's better for me? Why don't you just show me what you can do and let me decide for myself?" With those words the game was set and the price was something neither was willing to hand over.  HatorixChiakixYuu


**Title**: To Bury the Hatchet  
><strong>Author<strong>: Akai-neechan  
><strong>Helped with ideas and corrections<strong>: WaterLilly92  
><strong>Summary<strong>: "You two want to know who's better for me! Why don't you just show me what you can do and let me decide for myself!" With those words the game was set and the price was something neither was willing to hand over.  
><strong>Corrections<strong>: -

_**A/N**: So, do you remember my friend WaterLilly92? I sure do. And she sure did remember how she managed to make me write her something, and she did it again. So, here you go and I hope you like this little smutty oneshot x)_

-.-.-

**To Bury the Hatchet**

-.-.-

A glass crashed onto the table and Tori glared over it watching as Yuu tilted his own and emptied it in one go before mimicking his actions. How did things turned out like this, Chiaki wondered with dread. It had been an innocent idea to start with! All he wanted was to make the two most important people in his life stop waging war against one another. That's why when he got the three free tickets to this amazing new onsen in a letter from a fan; he decided it might be the best chance to make things better.

So, he gave two of the invitations to his lover and his friend. And while inviting them he purposely missed to mention the fact that the other was coming. It had sounded like a good idea at the time, Chiaki had even tried it out in one of his mangas and it _worked out_! Why did real life have to be so… difficult!

From the moment the two had laid eyes on one another the fight had started. The only reason all three of them were going was because neither had agreed to allow Chiaki to go alone with the other! In the end the entire ride here had passed in tense silence and hardly a couple of hours after they'd arrived…

_This_ had happened.

"I'm telling you to stay away from Yoshino," Tori's voice was raised almost to the level it was when they argued. This wasn't good.

"And why should I do that? If you're trying to be all protective why don't _you_ just leave him alone?" the smile on Yuu's face was completely lacking any humour and he kept looking towards Tori like he wanted to _kill_ him.

"I have no reason to-"

"Oh, don't you? Have you ever considered the idea of how much you're stressing him out?" Yuu's smirk grew darker as he crashed his hand on the table. "Maybe if it wasn't for all the shit you're putting him through he wouldn't have to run to me after every little fight you have!"

"And whose fault do you think those fights are!" This was getting out of hand, seriously! Chiaki was uncertain what he could even _do_ at this point. They had both refused to listen to a word he said!

"I'd say yours!" Yuu pointed towards the editor with spite. "It's your fault for being an egoistic over-obsessive and possessive bastard!"

"I wouldn't say protecting him from people like you is being either egoistic or possessive." Tori's eyes were twitching. He was beyond pissed. If Chiaki didn't do something right now -

"So you're telling me you're forcing him to cut ties with his best friend out of care for him? Have you ever considered he doesn't _want_ to do that, you jealous-"

"I'm just making sure you're in no position to ra-"

"You're one to talk about-"

"Will you two just shut up?" Chiaki screamed his endurance flying out the window. His fists crashed on the table making the bottles and glasses shake, successfully attracting their attention. "I didn't invite you here to start arguing!"

"That's right," Yuu's surprised expression quickly merged into a smile as he looked towards his friend, which in turn started dripping with poison as he faced Tori. "Why don't we let _him_ decide who's better for him?"

"I believe he's made that clear enough-"

"How can he decide he doesn't need something he's never been allowed to taste?" Why were they still going at it! Could this get any worse!

It most certainly could, Chiaki decided as Yuu managed to easily slip from his place and all but craw over him with an easiness that wasn't exactly usual for drunken people, before grabbing his face.

"I told you I'm good, so don't worry," he murmured as their faces grew closer and just as Chiaki was opening his mouth to question him their lips met and he found his entire determination fly out the window in an instant.

The last time – the _only_ other time they'd kissed – had been so hurried, so forced and Chiaki hadn't given him much chance, but now his mind was a little fuzzy from the drinks and he didn't respond fast enough to stop it and suddenly Yuu was taking control and his tongue slipped between Chiaki's parted lips and – _oh!_ – as much as he hated to admit it, there was something really nice in the bitter flavour of wine that invaded his senses and Yuu's tongue was doing some miracles that made certain _things_ stir without Chiaki having a say in it and – damn – the kiss felt really good!

Yuu was suddenly jerked from him and he finally found his breath again, gasping and blinking away the white dots from his vision. And then he realized that Tori was pulling Yuu by the hair and he was trying to hit him and damn it, couldn't he just put an end to this already!

Jumping to his feet Chiaki almost staggered as the room swam, but there was no time for that as he crashed into the fighting pair and forced them apart suddenly.

"Will you two stop for a moment and listen to me already!" He screamed, pushing them away and not even noticing how Yuu crashed on his ass and Tori stumbled against the table. "You two want to know who's better for me! Why don't you just show me what you can do and let me decide for myself!"

The moment those words left his mouth, he knew he was going to regret them.

Angry as he was he couldn't miss the flash of hope in Yuu's eyes and that of hurt in Tori's but as fast as those had come, they were immediately covered by the distinct masks of satisfaction and determination that took over both of the faces. They shared a look of heated rivalry before Yuu stood up and Tori straightened himself.

The game was set and the price was something neither was willing to hand over.

Taking advantage of the horrified look on Chiaki's face, Yuu quickly circled him from behind and wrapped a hand around his waist running the other up his clothed chest.

"Why don't we go, then," he whispered seductively into his ear as he guided him to take a step towards the bedroom. Sudden heat rose up Chiaki's face as he felt the other's lips travel down his neck encouragingly as he took uncertain steps in the direction -

Until suddenly he was grabbed and pulled off of his feet and held against a familiar chest and Tori was carrying him as if he couldn't walk on his own and he was just about to protest when Tori kissed him and - "_Nnngh!_" – it was one of those deep, possessive kisses that stole his breath and he could do nothing but cling to the other until he was thrown down over the covers and Tori was loosening his necktie and Chiaki realized he wasn't taking his words back.

He wasn't going to be given the chance to. At least, that's what Yuu's chocolate eyes told him as he crawled on the bed shoving Tori out of the way and he smiled and ran a hand through Chiaki's hair, moving it lower until he held his chin gently and then leaned _close_, so close that Chiaki could feel his breath on his lips and he closed his eyes awaiting the kiss, but it never came. Instead his chin was tilted up to expose his neck and Yuu was nipping lightly just under his jaw and his fingers were running through Chiaki's hair and his nose was brushing his neck as he moved his mouth and his lips were moist where they touched and his breath hot. "Ah!" Chiaki gasped as he sucked at his Adam's apple.

And as if those touches weren't enough to send his mind flying, suddenly Tori emerged into his field of vision and leaned towards his face. Closing his eyes as he drew too close, Chiaki felt soft kisses land on his eyelids before moving over the side of his face and then Tori nipped and sucked on that place behind his ear that made him whimper and sent shivers down his spine.

Chiaki blinked surprised when the heat of Yuu's mouth was removed from his neck and he found his friend tugging Tori's head up and – _oh god!_ – Yuu crashed his lips against the editor's and Chiaki was just as surprised as Tori looked but Yuu was nipping at his lips and then kissing him fully with that smirk pulling at the corners of his mouth .

And as he watched, breathless and suddenly much hotter than he had been, Chiaki realized that this was nothing but another kind of fight between the two of them and found it equally irritating as it was arousing.

There was just something amazing about the way they moved against one another, both struggling to keep the upper hand and throw the other off balance at the same time. And Yuu's skin was a few shades darker against Tori's and in their close proximity that was much more obvious, and there was a sharp edge to the editor's glare but it almost looked like it was melting away and Yuu's eyes twitched as if preparing to fall closed and, really, Chiaki wasn't supposed to be enjoying the sight quite as much was he was.

Almost on their own free will, his hands shot up and one grabbed Tori's tie while the other buried in Yuu's hair. Their mouths suddenly came apart and before anything could be said or done, Chiaki pulled the editor down, crashing their mouths together and he kissed him feverishly tasting Yuu's lips on his and shuddering at the feel of it. And then, when Tori pulled away for the breath he hadn't been able to get after he separated from the assistant, Chiaki moved up and used the hand buried in chocolate bangs to pull Yuu towards himself and locked their lips together. And once again, his friend accepted and dominated the kiss immediately and readily, but Tori's taste was right _there_ and Chiaki released a whimper as Yuu pulled back and chestnut-brown eyes never left his face for a moment.

"Chiaki…" The name fell from his friend's lips just as Tori's breath was falling against his ear.

"I want you," the author said, to whom he himself was uncertain, but he was starting to realise he had never been quite as aroused quite as fast with _only_ Tori there. And he was starting to wonder how the thought of Yuu kissing him had ever felt so _wrong_. Maybe it was one of those things you don't know you like until you taste them…

Whatever the reason, he felt Tori's breath hitch against his neck and Yuu visibly shuddered, both reactions following immediately after his words and maybe that was the moment he really realised how much these two men loved him and how much his words meant to them - to _both_ of them. And it was that moment that he realized this moment wouldn't have felt _right_ with either of them missing because, childhood friend or not, former classmate or not, these two were here now, ready to hold him to touch him to _love_ him as much as he was willing to let them.

"I want you both," he breathed as he felt two pairs of lustful eyes fall on him. "So please…" Please what? _Please stop fighting all the time, please stop hating each other because of me, please just be here like you are now and don't let go of me, please…_

A moment of stillness followed his words and he found himself holding his breath uncertain of how things would go after that sudden confession. Then, very slowly, Yuu leaned down and kissed him sweetly on the lips, letting him breathe again. And then there was the sensuous touch of Tori's mouth on his neck and Chiaki was once again being swept away by these feelings.

And just like that things continued without either of them breathing a word, but there was a change in the air around: no more competition no more trying to force the other off of him. And not only that, but it was Yuu's hand that tore off Tori's necktie and it was Tori's hand running up Yuu's back underneath his shirt and the two were taking turns in kissing him on the lips, neck and ears while they slowly worked on pulling off his shirt.

With the garment being pulled over his head and thrown somewhere (he was _almost_ certain Tori had been the one to do that) two mouths descended on his chest and set fire wherever they touched and now they were working _together_, Chiaki realized before waves of pleasure made him unable to properly think anything anymore. Hearing the breathless gasps, Tori pulled back up and took his mouth hungrily swallowing all of the moans that would spill between his lips as Yuu continued his ministrations, wickedly sucking on Chiaki's hardened nipple while a hand ran lower toying with his belt.

Suddenly the kiss was broken as Tori released a throaty moan and Chiaki had to blink a couple of times before he realized where Yuu's _other_ hand was and how it had the editor gasping for breath by squeezing him through his pants. Tori, never one to be overpowered, reciprocated by pulling Yuu's head off of Chiaki's chest biting and sucking his neck almost viciously.

"A-ah!" Yuu's voice rang in Chiaki's ears and he was granted a moment to get himself back together and realized Yuu was the only one properly dressed and that wasn't working for him, so mimicking Tori's earlier actions, the author pushed hands underneath his friend's shirt feeling the heated skin and the trembling muscles and Yuu was throwing his head back, moaning with the sensations and his hand grabbed at the sheets like he _needed_ something to hold onto.

He had to release his hold, though, when Tori pulled back and Chiaki shoved the shirt over his head. It gathered against his raised wrists and he had to fumble around a bit until he freed himself, giving Chiaki enough time to sit up and run his lips over his chest. At that his friend seemed to drop any defences left and whisper his name in a breathless moan. Never ceasing in his actions, Chiaki tugged at the buttons of Tori's shirt clumsily before his hand was pushed away and the man pulled back for a moment taking it off hastily.

When he returned big warm hand travelled up Chiaki's back and he shivered against the touch, whimpering against Yuu's chest before finally pulling away and kissing Tori fully on the mouth. The kiss was searing with heat as nails ran lightly down his back. Then another pair of hands was on his jeans and they were being unfastened and pushed out of the way together with his underwear and before Chiaki could comprehend it he was being enveloped into a tight wet heat and he cried wantonly against Tori's mouth the sensation making him slump powerless against the man.

"Nnnn… aah!" The sounds grew steadily louder as Yuu moved his head up and down taking in more with every motion. Lips and tongue danced together in a wicked dance that left him panting and hot and Chiaki wasn't sure how much of that sweet torture he could take when suddenly Yuu _sucked_ and his world exploded in white burning pleasure resonating through his entire body as a loud cry tore from his throat.

Slumping against Tori, the author struggled for his breath but he wasn't given much time to recover as the other pulled him in for another deep kiss, one of those that left him dizzy and ever more breathless than before and then a different hand was threading through his hair and Yuu turned his head kissing him fully as well. And Chiaki could taste himself in the kiss and he groaned into the other's mouth, kissing back with eager abandon.

Suddenly his hips were being lifted and he could feel his jeans and underwear disappear somewhere in the room and he was rolled over and so was Yuu and Chiaki was suddenly standing on his hands and knees leaning over his friend and he could feel fingers pushing against his entrance. A startled breath escaped him as Tori's face buried in his hair and his nose brushed the back of his neck (it was a strangely sensitive place and Tori _always_ used that little trick on him) and made his entire body shudder from the sensation. Beneath him Yuu reached up and wrapped his lips around a nipple once more, biting teasingly on the hardening bun and completely taking his mind away from the intrusion.

A distant part of his mind that could still operate properly reminded him that Yuu was receiving far less than he was giving, so Chiaki reached between the two of them and managed to unbuckle his friend's jeans and reached inside taking him in his hand. Yuu, in turn, gasped loudly against his chest and cursed grabbing at his shoulders almost desperately.

A second finger was pushed inside of Chiaki and he whimpered weakly, tightening his hold on reflex which only ended with a strangled choke from Yuu who was breathing in short gasps by now. Behind the author Tori moved his fingers expertly and it wasn't long before Chiaki felt pleasure running through his body once more.

Reaching up, Yuu made him aware of his own renewed hardness as he grabbed it and stroked a few times overwhelming Chiaki with the pleasure. He didn't even realize when the fingers had left him, but then there was a burning pain in his backside and he whined weakly burying his face into Yuu's shoulder. The sensation of being filed as a hand wrapped around his waist from behind made him fight for breath and he was glad Tori had stilled and given him time to adjust to his intrusion. And indeed, he could feel his editor's gasping breath hitting his back where his head was bowed between his shoulders and he could tell how hard it was to remain still by the vice grip Tori had on the covers next to Yuu.

Yuu wordlessly reached for the author's head and pulled him into a reassuring kiss, swallowing any protests and dispelling all of the pain he was in. With his friend's hands now running up and down his chest gently, palms rubbing against hardened nipples, nails just lightly scratching at his skin it became much easier to keep his mind from the pain, and then as a few more moments passed by Chiaki felt himself push back against his editor and forcing a low grunt from him.

With that Tori moved, slowly at first, pushing into Chiaki with shallow trusts but it didn't take much time to raise the speed as he panted loudly in his ear. Then, at long last, he hit that sweet spot inside of Chiaki and the author couldn't support himself on hands and knees anymore and crashed down on Yuu. With every thrust Chiaki found himself moving against his friend, their chests sliding together slick with sweat and their erections brushing with pleasant friction. The moans of the three men filed the room as they moved against one another, hands griping mouths sharing sloppy kisses and bodies rubbing, bringing one another closer towards the edge.

Then, finally with a final cry Tori released his seed into Chiaki halting in his movement. Unhappy with that decision, Yuu moved from beneath him thrusting his hips upward and continuing the maddening friction between the two of them. Then suddenly Tori's big hand was taking them both and stroking with quick hard movements and they couldn't hold back anymore spilling all over their chests with loud cries of their own.

Exhausted and spent Chiaki closed his eyes and surrendered to sleep still engulfed by the heat of the two men in the bed.

-.-.-

The morning came slowly and lazily, sunlight stretching through the windows and crawling through the room towards the big bed in the middle of it. Chiaki stirred a little when it hit his face at a certain point and tried to turn away from him, but Tori's hands held him in place.

Wait… since when did Tori have four hands to hold him down with?

… Four hands!

Blue eyes snapped open suddenly and he looked around to a startling sight. Tori was, indeed, lying on his right, his hands wrapped tightly (and just as possessively as ever) around his waist and his head was resting on Chiaki's pillow, hot breaths hitting his ear. On his other side Yuu was wrapped around his arm using his shoulder as a pillow with one foot thrown over Chiaki's under the blanket as he dozed off peacefully.

Like a slap to the face, last night's actions came back to him and Chiaki felt the blood rush to his cheeks. As a shudder ran through his body, it seemed to stir Yuu awake, but all his friend did was blink lazily then close his eyes again, push himself halfway over Chiaki's chest and wrap his hands tightly around him.

There, those hands were grabbed and pried off.

"Don't get cocky," Tori growled sleepily as he pushed the assistant away.

"I don't take orders from you," smirked Yuu as he buried his face in Chiaki's neck.

The author groaned with irritation but couldn't help but notice how their snappy words suddenly sounded almost like affectionate banter. Maybe, just maybe, lashing out like that last night might have been for the best, he decided and closed his eyes, listening to the pair falling back into their usual quarrels. This kind of morning, Chiaki decided, was definitely something he could get used to.


End file.
